


Escenas perdidas III

by Van_Krausser



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cerebro marca Acme, Churrifics y novelones pichurrientos, Extraño mis otp, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Estos son tres minifics centrados una vez más en la forma en que Peter y Neal llevan su No-Relación, y cómo Mozzie le hace bullying a Neal por ello.Aparte, la cotidianidad de Neal y Peter mientras toman café por la mañana, es algo que me encanta.





	1. El descubrimiento de Mozzie

Mozz no imaginó que ese sofá que viera arrinconado en el estudio, cubierto con una sábana y una superficial capa de polvillo, la primera vez que fue de visita a la nueva residencia de Neal, terminaría siendo su lugar favorito para pasar las tardes de ocio y las noches “de trabajo” que compartía con su amigo.

A veces se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos, echado en el mueble, con la vista fija en ninguna parte del techo, a veces con algún documento u objeto que debía ser estudiado minuciosamente, y de vez en cuando, observando a su amigo ir de un lado a otro, acomodando los libros en los libreros recién desempolvados, o sentado en la cama, en el pequeño recoveco que fungía como dormitorio; u observando su imagen, de pie frente al espejo, mientras se probaba alguna de las combinaciones de la ropa que June le donara.

Fue en una de esas veces, cuando recién se había acomodado plácidamente en el sofá, y Neal se encontraba frente a una de las paredes, tratando de decidir qué cuadro se vería mejor en el espacio vacío ante él, que se lo dijo, en un tono entre casual y sin importancia, mientras abría el libro que había llevado.

—Me he dado cuenta que estás congeniando muy bien con tu “Traje”. Hacen buena pareja.

Neal ocultó muy bien la leve tensión en su cuerpo al escucharlo. Se volteó apenas un poco hacia el sofá, y con el entrecejo ligeramente cruzado por la desaprobación, intentó refutar el comentario.

—Mozzie, no es mi “Traje”. Y no hacemos buena pareja.

Mozz sonrió de lado, sin dejar de ver el libro.

—Bueno, considerando que tiene que estar pegado a tu trasero la mayor parte del tiempo...

Esta vez, Caffrey se plantó de dos zancadas frente a su amigo.

—¿Qué idea ridícula se te ha metido en la cabeza? ¡No está pegado a mi trasero, es en el tobillo en donde lo tengo incrustado! ¡Es mi condena, recuérdalo!

—Bien, si. Entonces creo que es válido decir que la situación es contraria a lo que yo creía. Porque, veamos: ¿En la ficha judicial te ordenan sonreírle al “Traje” todo el tiempo? ¿O aguantarlo en sus comentarios raros?

—Mozz... —esta vez, el aludido bajó un poco el libro y lo encaró, encontrándose con una seria advertencia en su mirada—. Esa es la condición, colaborar juntos. Y no es un “Traje”; es Pet... el Agente Burke.

—¿Peter? —El tono sarcástico en la voz nasal de su amigo se hizo más que evidente—. ¿Desde cuándo le llamas “Peter”?

—¡Oh, ya deja eso!

—¡No, nada de eso, Neal! Porque te recuerdo que la última vez que te pusiste a defender a alguien, fue cuando llamé a Kate “niña incompetente”, y eso fue... ¡hace seis años! ¡Y no lo habías vuelto a hacer, hasta hoy!

Neal resopló, desviando la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal que mostraba la ciudad iluminada. Trataba de encontrar alguna otra situación en donde hubiese ocurrido algo similar, pero no encontró nada en sus recuerdos. Así que se tuvo que dar por vencido.

—De acuerdo, lo acepto.

—¡Ajá! —Se incorporó el otro, con expresión de victoria—. ¡Lo sabía!

Caffrey sonrió también, asintiendo con un breve cabeceo.

—¿Sabes, Mozz? —caminó entonces hacia la mesa y alcanzó la botella vacía de Bourbon que lo tenía vuelto loco, pero sólo para juguetear con ella de forma ausente—. Peter es un gran tipo, no el agente gruñón y patético que llegué a pensar que sería.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio?

—O.k., o.k. Tiene su carácter, y es algo cerrado en algunas cosas, pero de verdad, me agrada poder ayudarle a resolver estos casos en los que se enreda tanto.

—Sabía que no eran ideas mías. ¿Piensas seducirlo para que baje la guardia y te deje ir?

Caffrey resopló un poco, bajando la botella al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia ninguna parte. Típico gesto suyo cuando consideraba algo de peso.

—Es un hombre felizmente casado con una mujer extraordinaria —dijo al fin, como si intentara convencer a Mozz de su inocencia no cuestionada—. NO pienso seducirlo. Si tengo que huir, lo haré en el momento en que esté listo, cuando pueda encontrar a Kate.

Mozz enarcó una ceja, aun sin entender muy bien el por qué le había dicho que Peter estaba casado.

—Espera, espera. Dijiste que está casado, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿En qué estabas pensando con eso de la seducción?

Neal dejó la botella en la mesa, dándose cuenta del pequeño desliz en el que había caído. Regresó a donde estaba su amigo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su expresión no cambió, aunque una leve sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

—La verdad, a veces me enredo con tus palabras, Mozzie.

—Neal… —la mirada de su amigo al llamarlo con tono serio lo divirtió un poco—. No creo que hayan sido mis palabras solamente. ¿No te estarás enamorando de él?

Las dos veces que Caffrey intentó discutir esa interrogante, abriendo la boca sin nada que decir y cerrándola inmediatamente, con los ojos abiertos en forma exagerada y gesticulando un poco brusco, fueron más que suficientes para darse cuenta que había acertado.

—¡Mozz!

—De acuerdo, no. No te estás enamorando de él —comentó Mozz con su sonrisilla ladina, mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sofá, dispuesto a dejar en paz a su amigo por esa noche. Ya volvería a la carga, cuando no tuviera que estudiar ese libro aburrido—. Es bueno verte así, haciendo amigos. Aunque sean “Trajes” llamados Peter. Pienso que te diviertes.

Neal sonrió, pensando que Mozz tenía razón. Después de todo, era su gran amigo, su leal cómplice, y el único, además de Kate, que lo conocía tal como era realmente.


	2. El descubrimiento del Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Neal descubre que tomar café por la mañana, acompañado por Peter en su terraza, es algo que puede volverse una adictiva y placentera costumbre.

Peter Burke es un cafetómano incorregible.

Neal lo supo desde el momento en que lo viera por primera vez, cuando lo asignaron para iniciar la maratónica cacería en la que ambos se enfrascaron durante tanto tiempo; y lo confirmó mientras él mismo recopilaba la información personal de cada uno de los agentes que le seguían el rastro, en especial del agente Burke.

Sin embargo, ahora que tienen un tiempo en una cerrada convivencia —por supuesto, forzada y algo extraña—, sabe que no sólo es un gusto. Tomar café es una de sus debilidades. Claro que había tomado eso en cuenta desde el primer día, gracias al reclamo que Peter le había hecho.

Por eso, cuando decidió hacerle saber su descubrimiento de los pergaminos, pensó que sería un detalle genial llevarle un poco de alguno de los cafés que June acostumbraba comprar. Elizabeth lo recibió un poco sorprendida, pero tomó la bolsa de papel con café recién molido que le llevara, y le agradeció, diciendo que Peter lo apreciaría mucho.

Eso lo hizo curiosamente feliz.

La noche anterior le había preguntado a su amable anfitriona en dónde conseguía el café. Ella misma lo llevó, charlando en forma amena mientras hacían el recorrido a pié.

Después de ese día, cada mañana que Peter llega a recogerlo, Neal sonríe ampliamente mientras le ofrece una taza, sentado en la mesita de la terraza, leyendo el periódico o sólo admirando la vista matutina que se extiende ante él. Aunque sabe que Eli siempre le prepara el desayuno con café incluido, el café en casa de June es diferente. Tan así, que es una enorme tentación para Peter.

Tal vez se deba a que June es una experta conocedora, y como tal, su cocina posee una buena ración de granos enteros, algunos exóticos, otros no tanto, pero todos tienen en común el tueste perfecto y el aroma suficiente, como para que alguien pudiese negarse a probar una taza de la aromática, amarga y caliente bebida, antes de un ajetreado día de trabajo.

Y tal vez, porque no sólo es ofrecerle café recién molido y preparado.

Es más bien por la variedad con que lo recibe, cada mañana que el agente sube al estudio y llega a la terraza. A veces lo invita con un Espresso largo, aromático y gratificante, o un Capuccino, acanelado y espumoso; otras veces le ofrece un extraordinario Chatteau, aunque por supuesto, Peter lo toma con el mínimo de licor de cereza, alegando que no debe tomar embriagantes ANTES de ir a la agencia.

Caffrey sólo se encoge de hombros mientras se lleva la taza a los labios, viéndolo de soslayo, con esa sonrisa satisfecha que siempre logra contagiar al agente.

Neal ha llegado a pensar que esa es una forma “casi” perfecta de iniciar un día de trabajo.


End file.
